The present invention relates to certain novel compounds useful as platelet aggregation inhibitory agents and other novel compounds useful as intermediates in the preparation thereof.
Thromboembolic disorders have been shown to be directly related to the susceptibility of blood platelets to adenosine diphosphate (ADP) and thrombin induced platelet aggregation and to other adhesion-release-aggregation chain reactions. Animals wearing prosthetic devices or whose blood is exposed to biomaterials during renal dialysis, blood oxygenation, cardiac catheterization, etc., are especially predisposed to thromboembolic disorders.
The susceptibility of animal blood platelets to aggregation has also been shown to be directly related to the platelet membrane stability.
Certain chemical compounds are known to inhibit platelet aggregation. Thus, aspirin, sulfinpyrazone and dipyridamole are known platelet aggregation inhibiting agents. See Quintana et al, Thromb. Res., Vol, 20, pages 405-415 (1980); Cucuianu et al, J. Lab. Clin. Med., Vol. 77, pages 958-974 (1971 ) and Zucker et al. J. Lab. Clin. Med., Vol. 76, pages 66-75 (1970).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition and method for inhibiting blood platelet aggregation thereby being useful for the treatment of thromboembolic disorders.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a novel class of compounds having platelet aggregation inhibiting activity and platelet membrane stabilization characteristics useful for the treatment of thromboembolic disorders.